We propose to launch a Training and Research Program on HIV and TB in India at the University of Pittsburgh (Pitt-India-HTRTP). This new Pitt-India-HTRTP program will operate in collaboration with our partners at LEPRA Society (LepS), Hyderabad, India, one of the major research and clinical centers working on HIV and TB. Over the last couple of years, researchers from the University of Pittsburgh have been working with the investigators at LepS in conducting community based prevention studies and developing novel rapid diagnosis of TB. LepS is a 90-year old non-governmental organization providing healthcare services to rural populations of India inflicted with TB, Leprosy, HIV and Malaria. Recently, LepS started a research center to complement its clinical activities, but there is still an acute shortage of scholars and physicians with knowledge in modern research (laboratory, clinical, and behavioral sciences) to meet the ever-growing public health challenges of preventing and controlling drug resistant and normal TB in HIV infected populations. Based on comprehensive needs assessment by LepS management in conjunction with the ongoing research programs at the University of Pittsburgh, we identified multiple areas in which LepS workers can be trained to further their research capacity. Goal of the Pitt-India-HTRTP is to enhance the research capacity of LepS by training health care professionals in multidisciplinary cutting-edge research, publish pioneering research as well as participate in clinical trials to improve control of HIV and TB in India. The proposed training program will be led by Dr. Phalguni Gupta, Professor, Department of Infectious Diseases and Microbiology (IDM) and Co- Directors, Drs. Velpandi Ayyavoo, Professor of IDM with expertise in HIV, Anil Ojha, Assistant Professor of IDM with expertise in TB, and Todd Reinhart, Professor of IDM with expertise in HIV immunology. In addition, a joint Training Advisory Committee from the University of Pittsburgh, LepS, and the Government-affiliated research and health-policy institutions in India will provide ongoing critical evaluations of the program structure, recruitment, research plans, and placement. While most of the long-term training (leading to degrees) and short-term training will be at the University of Pittsburgh, some short-term training in clinical and basic sciences wil be provided through our partners at the National Institute for Research in Tuberculosis (NIRT), and Center for DNA fingerprinting and Diagnostics (CDFD) in India for only those trainees who cannot travel to the US. The proposed Program offers a unique opportunity for the coordinated, interdisciplinary training of health professionals from India in HIV/TB research in epidemiology, behavioral sciences, and laboratory sciences. Through this Pitt-India-HTRTP training program, health care professionals at LepS will gain knowledge about innovative research in HIV, TB and HIV/TB co-infections, and conduct clinical trials in these areas, sensitive diagnosis, and optimum treatment modalities against these infections. These enhancements will enable LepS to make informed policy decision on implementing effective control programs against HIV and TB.